


First Mission

by MetalFox



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalFox/pseuds/MetalFox
Summary: Black's first mission isn't going exactly how she hoped it would.....luckily for her, White is here to help.
Relationships: Alien Imposters - Relationship, Alien Sex - Relationship, Black (Among Us) - Relationship, Black/White (Among Us), Fluff and Smut - Relationship, Graphic death scenes - Relationship, Imposter/Imposter (Among Us), Mating Cycles/In Heat - Relationship, Smut - Relationship, White (Among Us) - Relationship, heat - Relationship, heat cycles - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. First Kill

Her first mission.

An actual mission!

Black tries not to let herself get too excited, her partner, White, is a veteran and had seemed less than thrilled when paired with her to infiltrate a skip called the Skeld.

Their objective is simple.

Kill the humans.

Black looks at the clipboard in her gloved hand consisting of the tasks assigned to her by the Skeld's captain, Red, she doesn't know how to do any of these…..she frowns and looks up.

The other crewmates have already filed out of the cafeteria after the initial meeting at breakfast, leaving her the only one standing there, which isn't good.

She hurries in the direction of weapons, having memorized the ship's layout before they boarded at the station so she at least knew where to go and what to say if someone was unsure about her.

Killing would be a bit trickier.

Black only ever killed weakened humans back on their planet, having been captured and brought there to train their species so they could learn how to shift and kill.

These humans were strong and smart, they were aware of their species now after being exposed a few months back, they referred to them as 'Imposters' and some were very good at weaseling them out.

Not only was Black's life on the line but so was White's.

She needs to focus.

"Hey Black, you alright?" she flinches in surprise as the weapon's chair rotates and Lime's head pokes around the edge, his tone sounds genuinely worried and she lets out a weak laugh, clutching the clipboard close to her 'chest' "S-sorry I'm just trying to figure out which way to go……." she trails off, looking down to the clipboard in hopes of feigning shyness.

It works and Lime pauses in his task to stand up and walk closer to her, offering a hand she passes him the clipboard and edges closer to peer at the sheets of paper, "Well you're headed in the right direction, navigation is just a little further down this hall and off towards the right, I can show you I have to head down that way anyways,"

She nods mutely, trying to remain calm, the scent of his body is getting to her and she can feel her mouth starting to water, usually they don't eat humans, but the thought of fresh meat is making her stomach gurgle.

"Let's go," Lime passes her the clipboard and steps out of the weapon bay to head in the direction he spoke of, Black hurriedly follows, glancing up towards the direction of the ceiling to check the security cameras which are thankfully dark.

It's only a short walk to navigation which is empty save for herself and Lime who approaches the windows to peer out at the vast emptiness of space, he says something but it's lost to her as the edges of her vision darken and she steps up just behind him.

Her helmet splits open and she lunges, wide toothy maw cutting through the fabric of his suit and into the tender flesh of his neck and shoulder.

He hardly gets out a sound as she rips at his flesh.

Her vision blurs in and out focus as the front of her soaks through with fresh blood, the heat causing her to tremble as she swallows her mouthful and groans.

Reality suddenly comes rushing back and she snaps out of her bloodlust, eyes zoning in on a nearby vent she quickly hurries for cover, slipping inside as her breathing quickens.

She just killed a human.

A crewmate.

Her first one on her first official mission.

She scrubs at the front of her body, the faux suit thankfully hides the blood well, but her heart won't calm and she feels hot all over.

Black has heard stories of Imposters who lusted after flesh and blood and lost themselves to it, slaughtering whole ships of humans and outing themselves, in the end they died a painful death and their names were forgotten amongst their own kind.

Panic squeezes her heart and she hiccups, covering her 'helmet' to quickly muffle herself as she shuffles further into the shadows of the vent, her body is too hot, she's beginning to hurt.

"What are you doing?" Black chokes on her tongue and smacks her head against the vent's low roof, wincing back when a hand grabs at her arm and stills her movements.

White's bright eyes peer at her from his helmet, his irises flash a brief yellow in the semi-darkness and he cants his head to peer up towards the opening of the vent, seeing blood smeared against the grate from where she slid inside, "Who did you kill? I got rid of Green in weapons,"

"L-Lime," her voice wavers and she winces when White's sharp gaze snaps to her and he releases her arm, he's bigger than her and despite being able to Shift he doesn't, he remains hunched there, eyeing her.

She hears him inhale.

Silence stretches between them and he inhales again, "Fuck, you're in heat,"

Black feels herself grow even hotter, if that was possible, and she fidgets, edging away towards the opening of the vent in mortification, "I-I thought it was bloodlust, I should-"

White curses again and grabs at her arm, not letting go as he tugs her back out of the thin tendrils of light filtering in from above, "You never had a Heat!?" He hisses, his head close enough for her to feel the warmth radiating off of him.

"N-no," Black squeaks out, trembling now.

White hisses and she cowers back into the side of the vent, trying to appear as small as possible so as not to anger her fellow Imposter more, "Not only is this your first mission but your first heat……I must've really pissed them off…."

"I-I'm sorry, I should g-go I need to-"

He squeezes her arm and she winces at the bruising grip, "You won't be thinking straight, you'll get us both killed," he tugs and she follows him deeper into the vent until her eyes are forced to adjust to the nonexistent lighting.

"I won't," She says, trying in vain to believe it as her mind reels, the taste of copper is still heavy in her mouth and she's too damn _hot_ she whimpers and squirms in an attempt to quell the growing pain between her legs.

White doesn't comment but he doesn't have to.

She yanks her arm from his grip and shoves her hands between her legs, scrunching up into the fetal position as she shakes from not only the pain but from fear.

"We'll have to get you over this if we stand any chance of getting out of these vents without drawing attention," His voice is softer than before and she nods mutely, "It won't go away for good but it'll be enough to pass for now,"

She's such a failure……

"Black, are you listening?" she glances at him and nods, knowing he'll see, she just really doesn't want to look at him, she's far too embarrassed and she's trying in vain not to cry.

He's her superior and this is life or death and here she is……..wanting him to fuck her.

Her embarrassment heightens further as her mind wanders and she feels her eyes beginning to water, sniffling, she flinches as he touches her again and a low purr begins to emanate from his chest.

"You need to trust me Black, we'll get through this….." his fingers brush against the side of her face/helmet, the gesture is oddly intimate and she feels herself leaning in closer to him, seeking comfort.

White leans forward so their helmets touch and his maw splits open, exposing rows of sharp teeth, his are thicker than hers she notices, gasping when his tongue brushes against the seem of her mouth and the tip flicks against hers.

"You're usually supposed to kill with your second mouth," his voice rumbles through her as his tongue curls around hers, obviously tasting the blood lingering there as he turns her so her back is no longer supported by the wall of the vent.

She squeaks when he suddenly pins her, crowding her against the floor with his larger humanoid form, eyes sharp and irises glowing his helmet is split open and his second mouth has opened along his stomach sending a spark of fear and arousal through her to settle in a slick heat between her legs.

Black's eyes stay locked on the larger mouth, trembling at the sight of his sharper, weaponized tongue, her instinct is to flee, Imposters have two mouths and the one along their stomach is used mostly for combat.

"Trust me," he eases her legs apart and moves further back, no longer hovering over her but crouched between her thighs now.

Her face heats up and she stays impossibly still, White looks up to her and cocks his head to the side, fingers tapping against the front of her crotch causing her to twitch and moan weakly, "Shift," it's more of a command than anything and she does as she's told.

The 'fabric' of her suit shifts exposing her to her fellow Imposter.

She has two holes, one is dripping in obvious arousal and is lined with small bumps that would normally be hard to see but they're currently inflamed and red, there's two slightly larger bumps at the top of her entrance.

White winces and Black nearly sits up, panic filling her at his obvious discomfort, "You must be in a lot of pain," he barely brushes his digits against her opening and she whimpers at the brief discomfort and the faint trace of pleasure.

He doesn't say anything else before he promptly lowers his head and his tongue swirls against her, rubbing against the swollen beads of her sex and drawing a high-pitched keen from her lips.

White reaches up and presses a hand over her mouth as his tongue worms it's way into her flexing hole and she cries into his palm, his other hand presses against one of her legs to keep her from clamping down around his skull as he _growls_ into her, eyes shutting as his tongue squirms and rolls against her walls.

Black sobs into his hand as her hips flex and she arches upwards, the growing knot of pleasure in her core has all of her attention and she desperately aches for something, anything, she's not sure but she knows White will give it to her.

He pants against her core, his tongue burrowing against her heated walls she lifts her head a bit, only able to make out the top of his 'helmet' and back which is touching the top of the vent.

A fresh wave of arousal flushes through her as his eyes flicker open to meet hers, pupils blown wide as he huffs against her, the heady scent of arousal is clogging the minimal air of the vent and if Black had any prior experience with their species' mating habits she'd maybe be more prepared to face what is awakening within her superior…..

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Her body goes cold and White stiffens, both of their breathing stops as their eyes move to the opening of the vent which is barely visible from their current position.

Someone has found one of the bodies.


	2. Quickie in the Vents

Blue didn't get a chance to report the body and Black wasn't entirely sure how it happened so fast, maybe it was because her brain was trying to function through the haze of lust still sitting heavy over her, or maybe it's because White moves so damn fast.

She's thankful he was on her side.

Black jumps as White drops back into the vent, not bothering with closing his second mouth as he dumps the remaining half of Blue's body to the floor, White's pale form is stained red and she feels the warmth from just a few moments ago returning full force at the sight.

Who knew blood could look so fucking hot.

"That didn't scare you at all huh?" There's an edge to White's voice that draws her out of her stupor and she swallows, having barely heard what he said, "Huh?"

White shakes his head and crawls back towards her she goes completely still as the male Imposter crawls _over_ her, his scent and the fresh scent of spilled blood leaving her dizzy.

She's not sure if she likes this 'heat' or if she hates it.

His hands find her again and her train of thought vanishes as he situates himself between her legs once again, this time his body is kneeling between her opened knees and her head swims as she feels _something_ pressing firmly against her dripping center.

He hasn't shifted to open himself up to her, but she can feel him through his 'suit'.

White makes a sound in his chest akin to a hum, his hands moving over her thighs and to her hips, dragging her even closer so there's not an inch of space between them, "I wish I had more time to enjoy you….." his form shifts and she stares openly at him, drinking in the sight of his shaft.

The base form of it is similar to what she's seen in human male's but the tapered tip and mass of tentacles protruding from the opening between his legs isn't, she's never seen another Imposter like this and she feels herself growing uncomfortably warm as her mouth goes dry, unable to draw her gaze away from the pearling of liquid at his tip.

"Try and stay quiet," He draws his hips back to press into her, she hisses at the foreign sensation, not used to the stretch but she hardly gets a moment to adjust as he suddenly snaps forward, burying himself completely into her.

She gasps loudly and twitches at the brief flash of pain but it's smothered quickly by the coil of heat in her lower belly as his tentacles rub against the small nubs lining her pussy and she _whines_ , the sound high-pitched and desperate White answers with a low rumbling growl as he sets a punishing pace.

Hips snapping forward he doesn't give her a chance to breathe as he drives his cock deep into her, tentacles a hot withering pulse against her over-sensitive flesh, one brushes against the slightly bigger bumps at the top of her slick hole and she quickly digs her teeth into the bottom of her fleshy human mouth as her whole form tenses and she blacks out for a moment, quivering as she tastes her own blood against her tongue.

White hisses and grips her hips in a bruising grip as he hunches over her, not losing his rhythm as his tongue drags against her mouth, lapping up the small pearls of blood as she pants against his face, one of the tentacles under his cock suddenly slides in stretching her further and she sobs at the slight burn.

"Good……you're doing good…." He praises her, his breathless words turning her to mush beneath him as he lowers his head to the side of her neck, his impossibly long tongue curling hot over her flesh as she struggles to keep her voice in check.

White mumbles more soft words, teeth brushing over the vulnerable skin of her throat drawing out a prickle of fear that mixes deliciously with the pleasure that sits hot and heavy deep in her core.

Black tries to focus on his voice, trying to make out the words but the tentacle that entered her curls and presses against something in her and she breaks, back arching up and into him as her limbs go numb, quivering as she comes, harder than before, squeezing tight around his cock earning a quick bite to her neck that prolongs her orgasm by a few seconds as she feels his hips stutter.

He curses in their native tongue as his pace quickens, pulling her into every thrust as he snarls like an animal and digs his teeth just a little bit deeper into her neck, she yelps at the sting of pain but he only grips her harder as he gives a few more brutal thrusts.

The little aftershocks of pleasure keep her tight around him as he gives one more deep thrust into her, burying his cock and tentacle as far as he can as he comes, her already heated body growing even warmer as he empties himself completely.

Her chest heaves as she tries desperately to catch her breath, body tingling all over as she tries to focus past the blur of lingering pleasure.

White moves against her and she whimpers, her overly sensitive sex pulsing when something tugs at it and he hisses above her, pressing a large hand to her stomach he cants his head down.

He'd swelled to the point where they were now locked together and he leans back a bit, testing it and sending a pained tingle up her spine, little bits of pleasure skittering after it that has her twitching and growling softly causing him to go still once again.

"Stop moving," she mumbles, realizing just how sticky she'd become she reaches up to scratch at the healing bite along her neck, little flecks of dried blood coming off her skin as she causes it to start bleeding again before White grabs her arm and stops her, drawing her hand up to his 'helmet' his tongue flicks against the tips of her fingers.

"If anyone asks we fucked in my room," he says, voice a low rumble as he slowly draws out of her, his chest swelling in silent pride as he gazes at the mess between her legs before he shifts to hide himself again.

Black nods quietly, her embarrassment from earlier quickly returning as her muddled brain clears she sits up and shifts as well, trying to ignore the lingering wetness between her legs.

She'll need a shower before she goes back to her 'tasks'.

"That'll hold it off for now," White informs her, his gaze flicking over her one more time before he turns and disappears deeper into the vents.

Black sits there in the darkness for a few more minutes, feeling an odd stirring in her chest as she stares after him, then her stomach growls and she turns to regard Blue's body laying forgotten behind her.

No one will notice if she snuck a quick bite, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be the last chapter for now! If you guys have any suggestions as to where they should do the deed next let me know and I'll probably add a few more 'heated' interactions between Black and White. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still new to writing nsfw ^^"

He really can't afford to be distracted and yet here he is, distracted.

White glares at the security monitors as if that would solve his current dilemma, but it wasn't helping and he quickly presses the heel of his palm against his hardened member in an attempt to get the thing to behave.

Damn her.

It's only been a couple days since the incident in the vent and she's been avoiding him which was only making it insanely more difficult for him, does she realize her scent is nearly everywhere? That her avoiding him was making him more agitated.

She probably doesn't.

It's her first heat and apparently it had been her first time judging by how tight and receptive she was, he groans as his organ throbs, tentacles sliding over the base of his shaft as he tries to block out the images of her beneath him, her human façade had grown on him somewhat and he wanted to see her like that again.

"Hey White I can take cams if you-"

He stands quickly and briskly shoves past Brown who makes a startled sound in his throat, "Damn dude….." Brown grumbles stepping into security to take cams.

He needs to find her before he lashes out blindly and kills someone, knowing his current luck he'd be found out and killed.

Black's scent has been the only thing on his mind so finding it and following the trail was easy enough, but what he wasn't expecting was to be led to her private quarters, he stops just outside the door with a frown.

He grits his teeth and debates on knocking or leaving……now that he was standing so close to the source of his issue he was having trouble focusing, the throbbing of his dick and the constant little twitching from his tentacles is making it nearly impossible to piece together a coherent thought.

Thank whatever deity was currently looking out for him because the door opens and Black freezes in the doorway.

White's whole form shudders and he keeps his muscles locked up as he hears her inhale, "W-White hi, um-" he steps forward backing her into the room as the door slides shut behind him, her scent is suffocating and his mouth begins to water, his body feels impossibly hot and all he can focus on is her.

"You've been hiding," The accusation comes out harsher than he intended and he inwardly smacks himself when the female flinches and her eyes flicker down in silent submission, he flexes his digits and holds back.

"I-I……thought it'd go away…." Her admission is cute, her pale skin is flushed pink and he can see she's been sweating, her human façade is oddly endearing and he silently admits to himself that she looks good like this…….she'll look better beneath him withering in pleasure.

White moves before he thinks, words tumbling from his lips as Black backs further into her living quarters, "Lasts a week typically, first few days are weaker and it grows stronger after that as your body becomes more fertile, releasing more eggs," Black nods rapidly, her musky-sweet scent only growing stronger as she bumps against a wall and her gaze darts up to meet his.

She wasn't in her suit, she's actually wearing physical clothes instead of mimicking it and he idly wonders why, "I-I can't focus to shift," White twitches, not having realized he spoke out loud, "I…..I can't mimic clothes r-right now and I didn't want to be exposed s-so I've been wearing these," Black looks down to the poor excuse of 'clothing'.

She's in a thin shirt and shorts, but even that looks to be too hot for her judging by the dark hairs sticking to the nape of her neck.

"Black," She twitches as her gaze meets his and he swells with pride when she holds it, her eyes are a bit of an oddity when it comes to their species and at first he'd been skeptical when he saw her thinking she had some deformity and therefore would be hindered in the dark but her pale blue eyes could see just as well as his.

"We need to handle this," Black nods in agreement as her eyes flicker downwards and he wills himself to stay utterly still as she inhales a sharp breath, "Ah," she gasps softly as if just now realizing his current predicament.

Her eyes climb upward her lips parting into a cheeky smile, "Is that because of me?"

White shifts, his helmet splitting open as he grabs her arms, lifting her up so he's able to shove a knee between her legs and claim her smart-ass mouth with his own tongue seeking the warmth of her as she grinds down against his leg.

Her shorts are completely soaked through and he feverishly rips the poor excuse of clothing away from her body as his tongue curls around hers, letting himself finally shift to relieve the pressure from his groin.

Black draws back and he growls, annoyed he bites at the edge of her mouth to show his displeasure but the little moan he gets from her extinguishes it and he runs his tongue over her lips as she rocks against his knee with a breathless sound.

She's so fucking wet.

"W-White…" Black squirms in his arms and he grunts softly, finding it more difficult to hang onto the wriggling female he grips her hips to keep her still as his back Shifts, tentacles expanding from his form as he turns her around.

Two of them protrude from the top of his back to grasp her upper body just under her breasts as a few more curl around her thighs, keeping her spread as he buries his head into the side of her neck and thrusts into her greedily.

It's almost painful how hot and snug she feels around him as he lets her adjust for just a moment, she's already so slick and she won't stop  _ squirming. _

White briefly bites at her shoulder, growling a low warning in his chest that only they can hear she stiffens in his grasp as the tentacles at the base of his shaft rub against her, rolling the small bumps and coating themselves in her slick.

"You won't be avoiding me again…….right?" Black moans loudly as he snaps his hips forward, setting a quick pace as he grips her tighter, keeping her securely in place as his tongue slips out to soothe the marks on her skin.

She bites her lip, silencing her sounds as he feels her squeeze around him, "Right?" he repeats, wanting to hear her .

"I-I won't…" She gasps after a moment and he doesn't hold back his rumble of pleasure at hearing her words, the thought of keeping this tiny female close soothes something that had been nagging at his mind since their encounter in the vent.

White licks a stripe up the side of her throat as his rhythm increases, pounding roughly into her slick heat as her voice rises, growing louder as his hips snap sharply against her ass and he leans off her backside to watch his shaft disappearing into her.

He grasps her wrists in one hand and draws her arms back until she arches forward, body succumbing to his touch as he slides a tentacle up around a breast to rub the warm, textured end against a hardened nipple.

Her cunt tightens around him and he flinches, growling as she shudders in his grasp and cries out, her tight heat nearly causes him to finish right then but he wanted to savor this.

White uses his free hand to quickly hit the sabotage button on the small screen attached to his other arm, he'd tampered with the reactor's core earlier just in case he'd need it as a distraction……he'd say right now was as good a time to use it considering how loud Black had gotten.

He really doesn't need a crewmate to walk in on them.

Black doesn't even react to the sound of the siren blaring, instead the female imposter whines when he has to slow for a moment to assure he'd hit the right button, he quickly resumes, quickening his thrusts as he now chases after his own release.

She moans loudly and gasps with each thrust he gives her, he bends over her once again keeping her arms behind her as his thrusts grow shallow and his breath quickens, heat quickly rushing through him he sinks his teeth into her shoulder as he shoves a couple of his smaller tentacles into her dripping core.

He buries himself as deep as he can in his rapidly increasing pleasure, emptying into her as her walls clench and twitch around his shaft, trembling under him as her second orgasm titters off, the siren overhead finally going silent.

White keeps her secured in his tentacles knowing she'd most likely collapse, her weight wasn't a concern for him and he carefully removes his teeth from her shoulder, lapping at the blood left behind and making sure the punctures had closed before he draws out of her.

He eases an arm under her legs and draws his tentacles back into his flesh as he holds her bridal style to carry her over to the bed, he leans a knee into the mattress and lays her down carefully.

Leaning back his gaze roams over her body, inspecting the spotting of bruises left behind by his grip he drags a blanket over her, eyes flickering to her face.

Black is already fast asleep, mouth parted as she breathes softly he reaches out to brush some of her hair off her cheek, head tilting as he quietly regards her.

The urge to join her is strong and he lingers there a few more minutes before he rises off the bed and leaves her room.

He needs to make sure they're not in danger of being exposed.


	4. Let Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit carried away in this chapter, might be the last one or second to last one. Thank you for reading let me know what you think! <3

Black stirs awake at the feeling of something touching her face, her vision adjusts rapidly to the dim lighting of her room and she can't keep the surprised expression from her features upon seeing White crouching by her bedside, lightly touching her cheek with his fingers.

"You slept for awhile, the humans got worried," White whispers, his voice low and drowsy sounding he straightens up as she scoots over a bit, giving him a silent invitation which he takes, climbing under the blankets alongside her and wrapping his arms around her.

She fights off a yawn and buries her face into his chest, inhaling his scent with a happy sigh, "It was a good nap,"

White hums softly as she eases her hands under his shirt, surprised to feel it's real, she brushes along his stomach and chest, just wanting to touch him more than anything and he lowers his head to press a kiss to the crown of her head.

The two rest for a bit, simply enjoying each other's company, their assignment can wait the humans aren't going anywhere.

Black begins to feel the growing heat of arousal as White's hands lazily stroke her back, the lull of sleep is tempting but she knows she'll wake up even hornier and she doesn't want to deal with that first thing.

Untangling her arms from him she starts to sit up and he watches her curiously, his arms loosening and hands coming to rest on her hips as she looms over him.

"Lay on your back," she instructs softly, not wanting to break the peaceful quiet that's come over them, White does as she says and scoots over further to rest completely on his back, one hand remaining on her hip.

Black smiles and climbs atop him, thighs resting on either side of his hips she bites her lip as she gazes down at him, "Can I….?" she leans forward slightly to ease her hands up under his shirt, pushing the fabric up.

He chuckles, the sound vibrating through her, "Of course," he answers , rubbing circles into her hips as he watches her intently, irises glowing faintly in the dark.

Black wastes no time in removing his shirt and once his skin is exposed she presses a kiss to his stomach, smiling when she feels his muscles twitch and he inhales a sharp breath. Feeling bold she begins to pepper kisses lower, trailing them down to the band of his sweat pants she's surprised to realize they're also real, "I always took you as someone who dislikes human clothes," she muses peering up at him as she cheekily snaps the band against his skin, earning a hiss.

"For once I thought I'd give it a try, I'm really enjoying feeling you undress me," He rumbles, voice a sultry purr that throws her for a moment, they've been getting more comfortable in each other's presence and it's beginning to show……in the best ways.

Smiling she taps his hip, "Up," she orders, grasping his pants and with his aid works them down to his knees, her attention quickly focusing on the slit between his legs, he's not aroused just yet so his cock isn't visible but she's eager to change that.

She's never done something like this……but it's the same as kissing, right?

Black quells her nerves and leans in to press her lips flush to the slit, White twitches under her, making a soft noise of surprise his hand falls to her head stopping her briefly, "What're you doing?"

She blinks, "I'm…….going down on you," she explains, having remembered the term from a few too many drunken tangents from Red when he was eager to go through his many, many, sexual exploits.

White doesn't seem impressed if his creased brow and narrowed eyes are anything to go off of, "I'd prefer you don't……..the only reason I did with you is because I used more of my tongue and I can't fit you entirely in my mouth whereas……..you could," he shivers, looking fearful for a moment at the thought.

Black pouts, "I'm not going to bite you! I want to try, please? If you hate it just stop me," she gives him her best impression of puppy-eyes and he grunts, looking away with a frown, "…..Fine,"

She doesn't bother smothering her smile as she returns to her previous task, eager to try her best and wanting to quell the curiosity that's been bugging her, what does he taste like?

Black decides to try her tongue this time, she runs it from the base of his slit to the top, humming at the warmth of him against her mouth she lazily laps and kisses at his crotch. Eyes closing she simply enjoys getting to touch and kiss him for once, startling a bit when her mouth touches the tip of his shaft she greedily seals her mouth around it and sucks.

White groans above her, fingers burying into her hair as his hips twitch under her hands, his cock sliding out completely now alongside the tentacles near the base of his length, which Black takes advantage of, curiously touching them as she hums around his tip.

Her whole body is aflame with arousal and she's finding it difficult to focus, she eases her mouth further down his cock, taking it half-way before sucking firmly, hollowing her cheeks as he gives a hard sudden thrust forward with a moan, the tip jabbing the back of her throat.

Thankfully she doesn't have a gag reflex, the perks of being a shape-shifting alien.

She can feel herself dripping with arousal, his scent fogs her senses and the taste of him fills her mouth, salty and musky it's something she never thought herself keen to but right now she can't get enough of him.

He's using her mouth greedily, thrusting into it and gripping her hair to the point her scalp begins to burn, the snippets of pain are kindling to the fire in her core and she whines around his cock, drooling now as she buries a hand between her legs to desperately rub at herself.

It doesn't take long for her to work herself to orgasm, whimpering weakly around him when he suddenly stops, drawing his cock from her mouth Black pants and quivers as she comes down from her brief high, blinking in confusion, "Y-You stopped……"

White's chest heaves as he focuses on catching his breath, sitting up he reaches for her and drags her up from between his legs to kiss her feverishly, breaking away to pant, "As lovely as your mouth is I'd rather finish here," his fingers press into her snatch and she whines weakly.

His lips curl into a knowing smirk as he scissors his digits, stretching her as his lips find her throat, "I think you'd enjoy that too," he sucks a mark into the column of her throat, continuing to finger her as she clutches at his shoulders like a lifeline.

Despite the rapidly building pleasure and the haze of lust she manages to remember another thing she really wanted to do, "W-Wait…..please," White slows and stops, drawing his fingers from her.

Catching her breath she releases her death grip on his shoulders and leans back, "L-lie down again," she orders as he arches a brow at her, lifting his hand to his lips he sucks his fingers clean while maintaining eye contact with her.

She feels her whole face heat up, mouth agape as he finally lays back, releasing his fingers once they were clean, "This bossy side of yours is cute……..for now," White says, lustful gaze dragging down her body as she climbs atop him, he let's out a soft grunt of surprise when she takes his shaft in a hand and lines him up with her folds.

Finding her confidence again she smirks down at him, "You're about to love it," she says knowingly, spearing herself on his dick his hands find her hips and he twitches under her, body tensing as he squeezes one eye shut.

Did he almost…..?

He's buried completely in her, tentacles withering against the beads lining her folds she rolls her hips forward with a moan, grinding into the eager appendages she tightens around him and he growls under her, gritting sharpened teeth together as he grips her hips painfully.

The change in his touch makes her breath hitch and she bites her lip, "Y-you can come, I know y-you can keep going," she encourages boldly, drinking in the sight of him panting, muscles quivering his face is taunt with pleasure and concentration, he opens an eye to glare at her and she cheekily squirms atop him.

He couldn't hold it and his fingers dig into her skin as he snaps his hips upwards, as if he were trying to bury himself even deeper, he empties himself into her.

Black shudders at the heat of him and moans as she rocks against him, trembling she feels him twitch within her, remaining hard, "S-See?" she can't help but boast between pants, she'd made him come before he wanted to, she's proud of herself.

White's fingers flex against her hips and she feels his body tense, she quickly presses her hands against his stomach to keep him from flipping them over, "I'm staying on top," she says in a rush, eyes meeting his as he exhales a breath, eyebrows furrowing as he stares intently at her.

After a moment he relaxes with a sigh, face relaxing as his eyes roam down her body, "If you insist," he hums, irises a dark golden honey with lust.

Her stomach flutters and she slowly rises off him before snapping her hips back down, they both groan at the new friction and she can't keep the smile off her face as she starts a steady rhythm. She drinks in the sight of him beneath her as she rides him, her arousal is heady on the air and she breathes in lungfuls of their mixed scent, committing his half-lidded gaze and parted lips to memory.

The liquid fire in her core is nearly unbearable and she loses her rhythm when White thrusts up to meet her as she dropped down, she makes a choked sound of pleasure as he continues, a tentacle suddenly pressing flush up against her pearl and rubbing hard.

She presses her hips flush to his as she stiffens and cries out, limbs trembling the liquid fire spreads through her entire body, the tentacle doesn't let up and she sobs as her orgasm is drawn out until the pleasure turns to pain and she growls at him through her weakened moans.

He relents for a moment before slowly grinding up into her, hands moving up to her back as he sits up and rolls them over, her limbs are jelly at this point and she groans into a soft, drawn out kiss, her body flushed with warmth.

White moves to nip at her ear, tongue exploring the shell of her ear as his hands roam down her side drawing a shiver from her, "My turn," he whispers, hands coming to rest on her thighs. Black whimpers when he starts to move, thrusting into her at a pace she didn't think possible she grabs at the bed desperately, he coaxes the comfortable warmth into fire once again and she doesn't bother holding back her sounds.

He's a greedy lover, she's lost count of how many times he brought her to climax and how many times he finished as well, though she thinks the latter was a lower count than her own.

Her whole body feels boneless and she's surprised she's managed to keep herself mostly human-like during it all, she blinks the haze of her afterglow and sleep from her eyes, "W-white……ah" she hisses weakly, twitching as he laps at her core, giving her a low rumble as he cleans up their mess, a warm hand resting over her stomach as he avoids her oversensitive beads.

He seems satisfied with the cleanup and settles at her side, wrapping her up in his arms she let's sleep take her again as he whispers something into her hair, the scent of him fills her dreams.


End file.
